The present invention relates to therapeutic and prophylactic devices, particularly to a walker brace which dynamically temporarily tightens from a snug close fit position on a patient's nested limb to stabilize the leg, ankle and foot from undesirable movement when the patient's weight is applied to the sole during contact loading with a support surface.
Various devices are known such as casts, braces, cuffs and splints that are designed to protect and stabilize the leg, ankle and foot ligaments, tendons and bones as they heal following injury or surgery. Unfortunately, these devices do not provide efficient function during the destabilizing loading phase of walking when the walker brace sole contacts the walking surface These devices tend to be either too loose on the leg, ankle and foot in which case they do not adequately stabilize the leg, ankle and foot against undesirable or abnormal movement or these devices are held too tightly, intensifying discomfort, prolonging immobility and aggravating the problem of stasis and atrophy.